


Shattered Innocence

by ColdCombatant



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Bondage, Business, Dominance, Don't Try This At Home, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Minor Violence, Music, New York City, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Some Humor, Some Plot, Spanking, Spoilers, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: The purpose of thrill would be defeated if the person knew what to expect.





	Shattered Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking lol, I've already got way too many ongoing multi-chaptered stories but I couldn't resist.
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally got around to writing it. Decided to do something different and wrote Naruto as a girl instead. Her(his) personality isn't changing, still goofy, loud and idiotic, just female. As you can see from the tags, it's loosely based off the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ movie series and will contain some spoilers to the films, so if you haven't watched them, probably not the best idea to read this even though I'm adding my own plot stuff in there.
> 
> Credits to E. L. James, original creator of the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ series.
> 
> Funny enough, I didn't really like the movies and thought they were pretty boring but here I am writing a story based off of them lmao. Originally, it was going to be Sasuke, but truth be told as many stories as I have starring the youngest Uchiha, he's one of the characters I hate the most in the Narutoverse. And, quite frankly, Kakashi just fits the mysterious kinky fucker role 100% better.
> 
> Depending on how I feel, this will just end up as a three or four shot, maybe more, but it may advance into a full multi-chapter story. Who knows. If you're looking for a cutesy romantic fic, I suggest you hit that U-turn right about now.
> 
> All that being said, I've put most of the major stuff in the tags, but be warned there's some dark elements and possible triggers, read at your own risk.

  
"I'm home!"  
  
The second Naruko stepped into her shared apartment, she disregarded her excruciatingly heavy backpack by letting it slide down her arm and thunk loudly onto the wooden floor below. Damned thing had to weigh at least forty-something pounds. Kicking off her shoes in the general direction of the welcome mat, the blonde walked into the kitchen and placed the portable cupholder containing two coffee's from _Dunkin' Donuts_  on the counter top.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
An immediate grin split her mouth at the sarcastic comment. She turned, watching her pink-haired roommate stroll into room, her clothes wrinkled and eyes droopy looking. Obviously she had been napping earlier. Naruko and Sakura got a reasonably priced—by New York standards—apartment shortly after their sophomore year in college. It certainly beat living in the shitty ass dorms on campus, and Sakura was responsible enough that Naruko wouldn't have to worry about coming home to a crazy party or an eviction notice because someone didn't pay their half of the rent.  
  
To top it off, they were friends since grade school and only got closer as the years passed on. A few arguments here and there, but nothing remotely serious enough to jeopardize their friendship or living situation. Now nearing the end of senior year, bachelors degree in sight for both of them, things were smooth sailing. Sakura was pursuing nursing, and often Naruko found herself feeling sorry for her roommate after seeing the insane amounts of studying and practicing Sakura endured.  
  
She admired her friends unwavering commitment though. As a kid, Sakura always mentioned she wanted to do something medical, and years later she stuck to her declaration without hindrance. Naruko, however, was all over the place. She wanted to be a police officer, then an animal rescuer, then a firefighter. The list constantly went on, ever changing, never settling. The blonde finally found a deep passion for photography after switching her major twice during freshman year.  
  
Naruko loved pictures, taking them and looking at them. She was fascinated with how they could capture precise moments, be that excitement, happiness, fear, sorrow, love, any and all emotions, feelings, expressions. They could last a lifetime, and never change like words could. She hoped she could become a professional photographer for a popular company someday. Naruko captured just about anything; objects, people, animals, nature. That variety hopefully would open many doors in terms of future jobs, because working at a bar got quite annoying at times. However, she couldn't complain much. The pay was decent and the tips were amazing, especially when she flashed her signature smile at the male patrons.  
  
"Sorry." Naruko offered a sheepish smile, moving to the fridge while rolling her stiff shoulders. That stupid backpack was such a pain. Icy blue eyes narrowed, searching the contents of the refrigerator before peering behind the stainless steel door suspiciously. "Sakura. Where's my macaroni?"  
  
"Oh, that was yours?" The pink-haired woman asked dumbly.   
  
"Yes it was mine!" She huffed while throwing her arms up in the air. "Who the heck else lives here? A ghost?"  
  
"I thought Ino left it over here from yesterday." Sakura supplied lamely, grinning when Naruko glared at her.   
  
"Ino doesn't even eat mac and cheese. She doesn't eat _anything_ besides that nasty vegan stuff."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Get back here." Naruko growled when her roommate began making a hasty retreat from the dining area.  
  
She slammed the fridge shut and sprinted for the other woman who hurriedly began running to the living room. Sakura squealed when the blonde snagged the back of her shirt, almost tripping her up.   
  
"Wait wait wait! I'm gonna spill my drink!"  
  
Letting go with a pout, Naruko watched her sit on the couch and sip her coffee, teal eyes glittering with amusement.  
  
"Go make me a sandwich." She grumbled, plopping on the cushions next to her friend, kicking her feet up on the table littered with textbooks and other random abandoned homework assignments.  
  
"Mm. Maybe later." Sakura hummed, turning on the television after fishing for the remote between them.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Look!" Her pink-haired friend exclaimed, nearly spilling her coffee all over her lap as she suddenly sat up. "It's _him_."  
  
Naruko's eyes drifted towards the 50 inch flatscreen they purchased on eBay a while back. Frowning, she watched as a vaguely familiar silver-haired man appeared on the screen. "Who's that?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Who's that?" Sakura echoed in disbelief. "That's Kakashi Hatake."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Seriously Naruko? He's one of the youngest billionaire's of this generation. His father committed suicide, leaving him with the failing company that was being run into the dirt near bankruptcy after the sudden death. He managed to bring it back to high status, and now it's doing better than ever, almost doubling the profits of before."  
  
"I didn't know that." She commented quietly, watching the tv with a tad more interest than before. Kakashi was talking to some men in suits about the investments of Hatake Corporations.  
  
"Can you believe he's only twenty six?"  
  
"Really?" Naruko blinked owlishly. "Why is his hair like that?"   
  
"I don't know. Dyed maybe? He's still fucking hot, even with that messed up eye."  
  
"What happened to it?"   
  
Sakura shrugged a shoulder, taking a long sip of her coffee. "Ino gets to meet him and do an interview tomorrow, lucky bitch. Maybe she can ask him then."  
  
"Jealous much?" Naruko teased, giggling when Sakura glared at her in return. Ino and her roommate always had a rivalry thing going on, but besides her, Ino was Sakura's next best friend and was actually pretty fun to hang out with, despite her weird dieting habits.  
  
"You gonna finish your coffee?" Sakura asked, glimpsing at Naruko's untouched drink sitting on the kitchen counter a ways away.  
  
"Nah." She chuckled, gesturing towards the messy pile of medical-related papers on the table in front of them. "You need it more than me. I'm gonna shower and crash early, I don't work until late tomorrow anyways. You good for the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd never skip a workout unless I was dying."  
  
"I knew you'd say that." Naruko grinned, sitting up from the couch while yawning. "G'night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"I still want that sandwich tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah yeah, alright."

  
 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Lower."  
  
"I'm trying." Sakura growled through gritted teeth, her brows furrowed. On the next rep, Naruko sensed the falter in her friends posture and immediately placed her hands underneath the squat bar, helping Sakura put it back in place. She watched plenty of Facebook videos where the spotter doesn't actually _spot_ the person working out. Naruko had no intention of ever letting that happen to Sakura, she'd do far more damage to her in return anyways.  
  
The two established a workout routine together in their early college days and stuck with it until senior year. Sakura was into fitness as much as she was medically. After being bullied for being a crybaby and beaten up a time too many back in grade school, she vowed to be stronger than her future opponents no matter what it took. Naruko was happy for her, she came a long way since then and has sent girls and boys alike running away should they dare try something funny.  
  
Sakura got interested in crossfit, and even became the leader of a fitness club at their university. She was an amazing lifter, had natural strength and excellent form. She was in great shape too, muscuar but still maintained a feminine figure despite her smaller chest, unlike the extreme bodybuilding women who Naruko on more than one occasion accidentally mistook for a dude. Where Sakura was shorter, slightly stockier in the thigh and bicep areas, Naruko was taller and leaner, nonetheless toned from countless years of exercise.   
  
Without sports, Naruko was sure she would have enough energy to power Manhattan. She had always been the more tomboyish of the two, loving to go outside and get dirty, play football and basketball with the guys. In high school, she played varsity basketball and sprinted for the track team. She easily qualified for college track, thus running all four years and making it to nationals, setting a state record on the women's 100 and 200 meter dash.  
  
Coach pulled her aside multiple times and talked about opportunities after graduation, but Naruko kindly refused. Running was amazing, and she was naturally good at it, even getting the nickname _'The Yellow Flash,'_ but she wanted to focus her attention on photography alone. Sports took up a lot of time, focus and patience. Of course, giving up track didn't mean she was going to get out of shape. Hell no, this body was earned and Naruko would be damned if she let it all go to waste.  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't be so stiff if you didn't sit on that couch all night."  
  
"Which one of us has their most important nursing final exam in two weeks?" Sakura glared, wiping her forehead free of sweat. "Come on, the hamstring curl is open."  
  
"Point made." Naruko chuckled, grabbing her water bottle and walking over to the machine.   
  
"Eighty?"   
  
"Yeah." She lowered herself on the cushioned mechanism as Sakura adjusted the weight, grabbing the handles underneath while beginning the first rep.   
  
"Oh god, there's Lee in his green jumpsuit of terror." Sakura whispered.  
  
Naruko laughed, glimpsing over her shoulder. "Just remember, university gym is free."  
  
"For now."  
  
"True."  
  
"Because we're graduating!" Sakura said excitedly. "I can't wait. We're getting shit faced the night of, no exceptions. Ino's already planning it out."   
  
"Party?"  
  
"Obviously. Neji's hosting."   
  
"Uptight Hyuuga?" Naruko arched an eyebrow, taking a quick drink from her water bottle. "That house is like a fucking mansion."   
  
"Right? But it's not even gonna be there. They're renting a Yacht."   
  
"Holy shit."   
  
"Rich bastards, I know."  
  
As Naruko slid off the machine and Sakura took her place and began doing her reps, she almost rolled her eyes when a couple of fuckboy-looking guys on the machine next to them sent appreciative glances their way. From the looks of it, they were freshman, maybe sophomores, if the terribly grown facial hair and not-so-subtle stares were any indication.  
  
"Prepubescent pervs, three o' clock. I'm pulling a number five."  
  
With a mischievous smirk, Naruko let one of her hands slide up the back of Sakura's thigh and grope her butt, her bright pink leggings making the action easier. Much to the blonde's amusement, the two guys exchanged wide-eyed looks with one another then went back to what they were doing, both of them a blushing mess. Naruko fought off the urge to chuckle with a wide grin.  
  
"One of these days, the good ol' lesbian-best-friend trick won't work." Sakura muttered.   
  
"Then you'll just have to stick with trusty number three."  
  
"I do like my angry glares." The pink-haired woman chuckled, Naruko giggling along.  
  
"Let's hope we don't have to use a six anytime soon. I haven't been studying my Spanish that much."  
  
"Hey, Naruko!"   
  
At hearing her name, she turned to see the familiar face of Kiba walking up, a towel draped over his shoulders, covered in sweat from head to toe. Naruko met Kiba freshman year and they became friends right off the bat, both of them sharing similar personalities in terms of obnoxiousness, hyperactivity and stubbornness. It was a bonus they liked a lot of the same stuff too, Kiba was probably Naruko's closest male friend aside from Shikamaru and Gaara.  
  
"Oh what's up Kibs?" She smiled, internally pleased that the two young guys nearby vanished in the presence of the senior football captain speaking to one of two women they were drooling over moments ago.  
  
"Nothing much, just finished up and getting ready to leave. I didn't know you worked out this early."  
  
"We normally don't, but Sakura has to train at the hospital today and I gotta work later. You should drop by, Tuesday nights are always slow."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Kiba grinned, presenting those insanely sharp teeth that Naruko always found slightly odd and interesting. "Maybe we can grab a drink? When you're off shift that is."  
  
"We'll see. And shave that beard man, you're scaring the children here."  
  
The brunette laughed, wiping his sweaty forehead. "Not a chance. I'll see ya later, good luck with finals Sakura."  
  
"Thanks." Her friend said while lifting herself from the hamstring curl machine. As Kiba walked out of sight, Sakura nudged her arm as she got back down for the next rep.  
  
"When are you two going to date? He obviously likes you."  
  
"Spare me." Naruko rolled her eyes playfully.   
  
"What? He's pretty cute, he filled out nicely too."   
  
"Then why don't _you_ date him?"  
  
"Psha." Sakura scoffed, stretching her legs. "Not my type. Plus, he acts too much like you. I've got enough moron in my life as it is."  
  
"Hey! That's mean, if I was into girls you'd be first on my list. Well, maybe Hinata. I wanna see if her boobs are real."  
  
"I think they are. Remember last summer party? Prosthetics don't jiggle that much."   
  
"Ohhh yeah, good point."  
  
  
  
_. . ._

  
  
  
The two continued their workout for approximately another hour, by then it was around eight in the morning. The benefit of going to the gym when it first opened is that it was always much less crowded than the afternoon and evening. Both of them brought bathroom items and a change of clothes, since walking around sweaty and stinky wasn't an option. Sakura had to leave right afterwards, and Naruko planned to snatch some breakfast before returning to the apartment.  
  
Another plus about using the gym showers is that the locker room made a pretty nice echo effect.  
  
_"Hello from the other sideeeeeeeeeee!"_  
  
"Naruko." Sakura muttered from the shower adjacent.   
  
_"I must have called a thousand timeeeeeeeeeeeees!"_  
  
"Shut the f—"  
  
_"To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home."_  
  
"Stop—"  
  
_"Hello from the outsideeeeeeeee_ —ow! Sakura!" Naruko growled, rubbing the top of her head where a bottle of conditioner had been flung into her shower. "Ooh, lavender." She smiled, squirting some into the palm of her hand before running it through her lengthy golden hair. Perhaps it was time for a small trim, it was longer than Ino's hair by now. It already touched her butt when she didn't have it up in her usual style of two pigtails.  
  
"Crap." Sakura said when her phone went off, her loud rock and roll ringtone blaring throughout the locker room. Naruko hummed while finishing up washing her hair, hearing her friends shower shut off followed by the flopping noise of flip-flops as Sakura hurried to her bag before she could miss the call.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Ino, I thought you were Tsunade. Damn it you made me end my shower early. You what? But why? Seriously?"  
  
Giving her hair a deep sniff, Naruko smiled happily and shut her own shower off, snatching her fluffy orange towel from above and wrapping it around her body. She walked over next to Sakura, drying off while digging through her bag with her other hand.   
  
"No, no. I'm gone until five. Tenten can't either? Yeah, she is. Are you sure? Alright, I'll tell her. Kay, bye." Sakura sighed deeply, running a hand through her damp pink hair.  
  
"What's the matter?" Naruko asked, combing through her blonde locks with a detangling brush.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, you're going to Hatake Corporations for an interview with Kakashi at ten sharp."   
  
"I'm _what?_ "

   


* * *

  
  
  
In a way, Naruko supposed she should be somewhat grateful for Sakura and Ino for throwing her into this situation. Not only was she getting out of the apartment, it gave her the opportunity to practice interactions in a more formal setting and conquer her nerves. Despite being a super girly girl, Ino was actually very intelligent and studied psychology. It seemed to run in the family, Naruko vaguely knew her father worked in the same field and was an expert on the human brain.  
  
An internship gone well had gratefully presented Ino with the chance to interview Kakashi and delve deeper into his mysterious persona, but troubles at home forced Ino leave the city on short notice. So, that's how Naruko got thrown into the occasion. She would be conducting the interview session on Ino's behalf and write down all of Kakashi's responses to questions provided on a notepad.   
  
Naruko took another angry bite from her egg McMuffin, blue eyes wandering across the expanse of her relatively messy closet. She was running short on time and couldn't figure out what to wear for the life of her. Where Sakura and Ino favored skirts, blouses and tank tops, Naruko favored skinny jeans, branded t-shirts and hoodies. She cleaned up nice, though. At junior prom nobody even recognized her. Of course, Naruko wasn't about to get all fancy for a simple interview, but her usual attire would definitely have to be kicked up a notch.  
  
Settling with a pair of blue jeans—that _didn't_ have any holes in them mind you—Naruko snatched a tan cardigan and finished it off with a white tank top underneath, dark brown boots to complete the outfit. There, perfect. It didn't scream miss prissy like Ino, but also was decent enough to show she gave at least half a shit about this interview. Grabbing her phone which sported a thick russet orange case with fox ears pointing from the top, Naruko clicked the home button and balked once seeing the time, only briefly glancing at her messages before making a rapid dart for the door.

 

 

> _You got this! I'm still jealous af tho. Feel free to wear one of my shirts if you need, I'll be home around six!_  
>  _Received from Pinky_  
>  _9:17 AM_  
>    
>  _Please wear something nice and for the love of god dont be hyper_  
>  _Received from Ino_  
>  _9:28 AM_
> 
>  

Willing away her nerves by tapping the steering wheel and humming to the radio, Naruko's eyes widened once seeing the immaculate, gargantuan building her GPS led her to. And this wasn't even the largest of the Hatake Corporations from her knowledge. Everything was all light, and sharp, and pristine and elegant. Almost every vehicle in the main parking lot was a luxury one, making Naruko's 2009 Saturn Aura stick out like a sore thumb.  
  
Grabbing the notepad and tucking it safely into the inside pocket of her cardigan, Naruko parked and made her way inside. It felt like she stepped into the future, with those impossibly glossy floors and all the shiny interior structures, glass paned windows providing more than enough light to make everything practically glow. The building in itself already made her feel out of place, but after watching numerous people pass by, Naruko felt as much underdressed as she did foreign to such a setting.   
  
"Ah, you must be Miss Yamanaka." A woman with short styled hair wearing a tight black dress announced, appearing from nowhere.   
  
"I'm—"   
  
"Right this way madam, Mr. Hatake awaits your arrival."  
  
Swallowing dryly, Naruko followed the nameless woman down a large hallway, blinking up at the grand layout of the ceiling. The arhichect who designed this place must've had a fucking PHD. Just as the clack of her heels was beginning to put Naruko in a trance, the lady stopped before a large dark door and stepped to the side, putting on a smile that was obviously used on a daily basis.   
  
"Thanks." Naruko said lamely, taking in a long slow breath before pushing open the door.   
  
The room was an office of some kind, if the sleek black desk, chairs, and amazing window view was anything to go by. It was so clean, everything looked brand new. Usually, offices were piled with papers and staples and copy machines. It was almost too perfect to believe. Her blue gaze was quickly drawn to the tall male figure standing in front of the window, arms crossed neatly behind his back. As she approached, Kakashi turned around, and Naruko actually tripped over her own feet when her eyes practically magnetized themselves to his face.  
  
Just hardly catching herself from falling on her face, Naruko coughed and adjusted one of her pigtails that flipped over the top of her head from her ungraceful stumble. She was expecting.. well, literally anything besides _that._ On tv, Naruko couldn't really get a good look at the guy, the camera was zoomed out and she had been tired, but in person he was a sight to behold.  
  
Naruko stared open-mouthed as Kakashi strode across the room towards her, his very gait exuded nothing but elegance and precision. Handsome would be an insult, all that flawless pale skin, the sharp angles of his face, jawline, and well-formed lips. The only blemishes besides that single beauty mark just under his mouth would be the scar Sakura mentioned. It looked rather painful to receive, split through his eyebrow and prevented the hair from growing back on that tiny spot. It also caused discoloration to his left eye, and Naruko suddenly wondered if Kakashi could actually see out of that eye or not, but then again he clearly had the money for eye repair surgery.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Quickly snapping out of her gawking trance, Naruko cleared her throat and stood up straight, fighting off the blush of embarrassment burning her cheeks while nodding. Great, she made a fool of herself and it hadn't even been five minutes.  
  
"Right this way, please have a seat Miss Yamanaka." The silver haired man gestured towards the chairs while walking to the other side of his desk.  
  
"Actually, I'm Miss Uzumaki. Ino couldn't make it in today due to a family emergency, so I'm filling in for her."  
  
"I see." Kakashi said, choosing to lean against the side of his desk instead of sit. It was an awfully casual act for someone of his status. "Are you also a student at New York University?"  
  
Naruko blinked a couple times, thoroughly surprised at the question. It was difficult enough meeting that half-lidded steely gaze, but even harder to concentrate when Kakashi's voice was like liquid silk pouring over her body, engulfing her in the low, alluring timbre that made up his pitch. Gah, how was it even possible to sound like that? He could be rambling about potato salad and somehow make it sexy.  
  
"Yes, though I'm not studying psychology... I'm really sorry, we would've found someone more suitable for the interview if we had more time."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine."   
  
And there it was, a small smile that would've been otherwise insignificant on anyone else, but it took Naruko a moment to realize speaking to Kakashi was like talking to a mask, because he held this blank, unreadable, almost bored expression on his face, which is what made the smile that much more noticeable. She felt her own smile widening her mouth, and fought down another blush while digging the notepad from inside of her pocket, setting it down on her lap.  
  
"Right." Naruko cleared her throat, looking at the numerous questions written on the page in sparkly pink pen. Seriously? What was Ino thinking? She had only about fifteen minutes, they wouldn't make it through half of this. "It says, you were considered a genius from a young age, have your contributions to the company's remarkable restoration ended? Or will it continue to flourish due to your mastery?"  
  
Sheesh, Naruko couldn't remember speaking this proper since sophomore year for an English presentation. Ino sure knew when to get serious. It was almost funny, normally her friend would speak in manners such as 'like totally awesome' in that slight valley girl accent of hers.  
  
"It wasn't all my doing. I've had plenty of help from my fathers associates who've been here for years. But yes, expect to see us aiding with upcoming innovations."   
  
Nodding, the blonde scribbled down Kakashi's reply on the next page, flipping back while continuing. "Um. Your generous donations and promotions to non-euthanizing dog shelters along with the rumors of a sanctuary opening soon appear to conclude your fondness for canines. Any words on that?"  
  
"Maa. There will be grand opening dates in three locations announced in a few weeks time."  
  
Naruko smiled to herself. So he was a dog guy. Something about that was just adorable and amusing at the same time.  
  
"Do you see the buisness extending outside of the USA anytime soon?"  
  
"Actually, our executives are currently arranging plans to Germany and Saudi Arabia to discuss partnerships and marketing deals."

"Mhm." Naruko wrote down the response, flipping back to the main page while continuing onto the next line.   
  
"Does Hatake Corporations intend to—"  
  
"Surely there's more than buisness-related questions." Kakashi said, a single silver eyebrow arching upwards.  
  
"Uhhh." Naruko's eyes scanned the paper in a desperate search. She couldn't blame him, he probably got asked buisness questions multiple times a day, every single day. That would definitely get irritating after a while. She bypassed a question regarding Kakashi's father. Really Ino? The man likely wouldn't want to talk about his dads death, that was a sensitive subject. She assumed the scar was too, and refrained from the urge to question that matter. "Um.. Well I mean.. uh."  
  
The blond's eyes lifted from the notepad to see Kakashi moving around the desk to lean against it again, this time directly in front of her chair. Naruko swallowed nervously, her line of vision glued to that attractive face. She could smell Kakashi's cologne from where she sat, mixed with some lotion or aftershave along with his natural scent and it was just so overwhelmingly masculine, practically radiating testosterone the blonde could feel the fine hairs on the back of her neck raise.  
  
"Are you gay?" Naruko blurted, the question was written at the bottom of the page and she honestly hadn't intended to say it out loud when she glimpsed at the paper again. Her wide eyes snapped back up to Kakashi, who simply supplied her with a slow blink. "I'm so sorry, Ino can be really blunt at times. I don't even know why she'd even consider writing that seriously—"   
  
Kakashi cut her off with a sigh, and Naruko bit her lip anxiously, praying she didn't fuck up the interview. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw amusement lingering in Kakashi's crow grey eyes. "No, Miss Uzumaki, I am not gay."  
  
Naruko nodded quickly, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth for the next question, but a loud knock was heard, and the same woman from before poked her head inside of the office.   
  
"Mr. Hatake, I do apologize for the interruption, but your ten forty-five is early and cannot afford to wait."  
  
"Understood." The silver haired man nodded, and the door was shut afterwards. Seeing as that was her cue, Naruko stood and tucked the notepad and pen back into her pocket. Kakashi moved from his perch on the desk, and Christ he was much taller up close, it was rather intimidating. "My regrets to Ino the interview was cut short. If you'd like, I can have my assistant make a copy of the questions and I will respond via email?"  
  
Naruko shook her head while smiling, allowing Kakashi to walk her to the door. "It's perfectly fine, I'm sure Ino will be happy with what I've written down. Thank you for your time Mr. Hatake."   
  
"Please," The man stepped to the side, grabbing the handle and opening the door for her. "Kakashi is fine."  
  
"Kakashi." Naruko said as she walked past, feeling a tingle race up her spine when her shoulder lightly brushed the man's clothing.  
  
"And you are?" Kakashi asked cooly when she was approximately two steps into the hallway.   
  
"Naruko." She answered, savoring one last glance before turning the corner, disappearing from sight.  
  
The blonde let out a puff of air when she returned to the buildings main area. It was then she realized her heart was racing, and calmed it's pace with a few deep breaths. Well, that was certainly different. Naruko cast one final look at the glamorous building behind her and smirked the entire car ride home.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"So," Sakura began, barely closing the front door before a wide grin was on her features. "How did it go?"   
  
Naruko watched her friend drop her bag in the entryway and make a beeline for the kitchen, swinging open the fridge. She almost laughed, Sakura was probably starving after being cooped up in a hospital all day. Nobody wanted to eat while dealing with medical stuff. That was just gross.  
  
"It went well." The blonde said, seating herself on the couch with a bag of chips. She distantly heard the other woman kick off her shoes somewhere.  
  
"Well?" Sakura echoed from the other room. "Just well? Come on! Thoughts, details, what the heck happened? It's not everyday someone gets one-on-one time with Kakashi Hatake."   
  
"He's really.. ah.." Naruko trailed off, searching for the right words. She moved her legs when Sakura shooed her away, and her friend plopped down on the couch next to her, some cold leftovers on a plate. "Organized." She finished hesitantly, meeting Sakura's narrowed teal colored eyes.   
  
"And.. uh, erm. Clean? I guess? It's hard to put into words. He's a little frightening, honestly." She mumbled, fiddling with the end of her shirt.   
  
"You like him?" Sakura asked through a mouthful of food.   
  
"What? Don't be crazy, I don't even know him. He seems a little mysterious. Interesting. I didn't ask about the scar, it seemed kinda personal."   
  
"Ugh, that's the point! Interview questions are _supposed_ to be personal questions that make them pause and think about it, not reply robotically."   
  
"Whoops. Heh, that's kinda what happened. Ino wrote the questions not me! But, I asked if he was gay."   
  
"You did?" His friends eyes widened and she leaned forwards. "Oh my god, what did he do?"   
  
"Nothing." Naruko blinked. "He just said.. he's not gay."  
  
"Mm." Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "How do you feel?" The pink-haired woman asked after a moment, a faint knowing smirk curling the corners of her mouth.   
  
Naruko frowned halfheartedly at her, eating another chip. The blonde felt her face grow warm when she remembered the sheer intensity of Kakashi's presence, the weight of his gaze while he looked at her. She crossed her legs on the couch and popped another chip into her mouth, lips twitching upwards.  
  
"I feel good."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to typing "Naruko" instead of "Naruto" so if anywhere in the writing one of you catches the male name, or "he/him" instead of "she/her," please don't hesitate to let me know so I can correct it. Thanks.
> 
> Boring as the movies were, in my opinion at least, all of the soundtracks and remixed songs are incredibly amazing. Some chapters will be dedicated/named after songs, and I'll include a link below for those who want to listen and get a vibe along with the story.
> 
> [Song: I got you (I Feel Good)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYV_-bzXQ9M)  
> (One of my favs, sounds 1000x better with headphones or bass heavy speakers.)
> 
> Feel free to add any thoughts/comments below!


End file.
